


five thousand more

by tigriswolf



Series: randomass prompts [62]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's been five thousand for a very long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five thousand more

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the storyteller's prerogative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334230) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



> Title: five thousand more  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: spoilers for everything?  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 290  
> Point of view: third  
> Notes: inspired by pprfaith's "a storyteller's prerogative"; hers is better

He's been five thousand for years and years. He was five thousand when he met Kronos, when he took Cassandra, when he drank with Darius and talked philosophy with Rebecca, when he taught Byron and joined the Watchers and charmed-infuriated-played with Duncan.

He's been five thousand and lived through volcanoes and sank to the bottom of the ocean and watched silently as everything ended and began anew.

He's been five thousand and tamed horses and hunted mammoths and huddled in the snow. He's been five thousand and he may have been the first to ever purposefully strike a fire. It's impossible to say, really. He'll claim it for his own, though, if anyone ever asks. (It's good to be a myth. The children may challenge his words—and even him—but no one can ever be sure.)

He's been five thousand and rode a pale horse and terrorized a world. He's still famous for that, a part of popular culture. He was a monster, and he was a man, and the children may judge—will judge—but they weren't there. They don't know. Strip away 'civilization' (be from the ages _before_ civilization) and see what is left, what is necessary to simply see another dawn.

He's been five thousand and he _survives_. There were others with him, though they weren't five thousand, and they are all dead. He killed some, but most simply couldn't adapt. They did what they'd always done and the children, so bloodthirsty, so violent, ripped them apart.

He's been five thousand for a very long time. (Some he remembers. Most he doesn't.)

He's been five thousand for a very long time, and he'll be five thousand for longer still.

(He's been five thousand and _he survives_.)


End file.
